


Come and get your love

by mtothedestiel



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinite Playlist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 70s music, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky and steve love slow grinding, like buckys all better, way post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, combat training makes you a good dancer.<br/>(or, Steve gets Bucky worked up, then finishes with his mouth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! As you may guess, I’ve recently been to see Guardians of the Galaxy and I’ve been singing the soundtrack ever since. Before you read this fic you should listen to “Come and Get your Love” by Redbone if you don’t already know it, otherwise it won’t make a lot of sense.

Turns out, combat training makes you a good dancer.

Well, the right kind of combat training.  Army Basic circa 1941?  Not so much.  But the mixed stuff Steve’s been picking up in the gym with Natasha, with the constantly shifting center of gravity and the lithe, agile dips and turns?  All ninety-year-old virgin jokes aside, Steve knows he can move his hips in a good way when the right song hits him. 

And Bucky? Bucky spent the thirties in a dance hall.  Soviet indoctrination took a good dancer and made him mesmerizing.  The Winter Soldier was hyperaware of his own body, despite being divorced from his identity.  Every movement, every ounce of weight distribution was calculated and used for maximum efficiency.  The Winter Soldier was cold, exact, but above all he was graceful.  Those instincts still thrum under Bucky’s skin, and watching them play out as he loses himself in a rhythm takes Steve’s breath away.

They don’t dance together.  Not in public.  This thing between them is still too new, too vulnerable to be performing for the phone cameras of every club hopper in Brooklyn.

But this is kismet.  This is standing side by side at the kitchen sink, washing their three dishes when _Come and Get Your Love_ comes on the oldies station (which is still pretty new to Steve and Bucky) and Bucky fucking _purrs_ , rolling his shoulders as the baseline twangs.  Steve’s still got dishwater up to his elbows when Bucky’s hip nudges his and he drops the plate he’s holding because it’s better off back in the soapy water than broken on the floor when Buck tugs him away from the sink by his shirt front.

 

_Hail…(hail…)_

_What’s the matter with your head, yeah…_

Steve lets the momentum take him, doesn’t stop until he’s right up against Bucky and he can feel the first slow grind of his hips, slow and easy and deep just like the opening verse. 

 

_Hail…(hail…)_

_What’s the matter with your mind,_

_And your sign an-a oh-oh-oh…_

Soap suds soak the hem of Bucky’s shirt as Steve winds an arm across his lover’s lower back.  Bucky’s voice rumbles deep in his chest again when Steve’s fingers slip under his shirt to curl around his hip.  His touch is hot and tacky against Bucky’s bare skin, pressing them together as they dip and sway with the lilting call of the vocals.

Dip…and sway.  Dip…and sway.

 

_Hail…(hail…)_

_Nothin’s the matter with your head_

_Baby find it, come on and find it…_

Bucky’s got a grin sharp enough to cut as he loops an arm around Steve’s neck and uses him like an anchor, swinging his weight low and letting his head hang back.  His fingers, still damp from the sink drag through the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck and between that sensation and the beautiful line of Bucky’s exposed throat Steve could die right now a happy man.

 

_Hai-ai-ail, with it baby,_

_‘Cause you’re fine, and you’re mine, and you look so divi-ine…_

Bucky swings back up and doesn’t hide his leer when he presses against the hardness in Steve’s sweatpants.  Push and pull.  Dip and sway.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Bucky’s hard too and there’s no hiding it in their ratty sleep clothes.  Steve’s hand slips further down Bucky’s side until it’s planted firmly against the curve of his ass.  Bucky rocks back into Steve’s grasp, Steve’s hips circling in tandem.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Steve blows a deep breath out through his nose.  Dip and sway.  Dip…and sway.  Their weight shifts, from their heels up onto the balls of their feet and down again.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Buck laughs when Steve lifts his left hand high and spins underneath.  When he pulls them back together the tension’s broken, and they get to start the slow build all over again.

 

_Come and get your love._

_Hail…(hail…)_

_What’s the matter with you feel right,_

_Don’t you feel right, baby…_

Noses brushing, Bucky nudges up when Steve nudges down and they’re kissing.  It’s effortless, just one more place they can touch, mouth to mouth while hips shift and slant and hands card through hair and twist in fabric.

 

_Hail, oh yeah,_

_Get it from the main vine, all right…_

Bucky rolls his neck again and this time Steve’s mouth follows, trailing up the skin of his bared throat.  Still, they swivel and move together.

 

_I said a-find it, find it,_

_Go on and love it if you like it, yeah-ah…_

Steve can feel Bucky’s grin against his mouth when they kiss again, his left hand slipping under Steve’s shirt this time.  The cool metal makes Steve shiver, and he presses Bucky back until he hits the sink hard enough that Steve can hear the water slosh.

 

_Hail…(hail)_

_It’s your business, if you want some, take some,_

_Get it together baby…_

Bucky’s pressed hard into Steve’s hip, and his eyes flutter when Steve bites his bottom lip before reclaiming his mouth.  Steve drags his tongue across Bucky’s palette and they both moan.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Steve only breaks the kiss so he can drop to his knees, dragging his fingers slow down Bucky’s chest as he nuzzles into Bucky’s groin.

“ _Oh_ ,” Bucky gasps, “Steve, baby…”

 

_Come and get your love…_

It’s nothing to tug down Bucky’s sweatpants, already hanging low, while Steve drags his mouth over firm muscle, sucking hickies as he works his way across Bucky’s belly to his cock.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Bucky’s hard, so hard it must ache and Steve licks from root to tip before sucking him down with a muffled groan.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Bucky whines and moans.  His right hand strokes through the hair at Steve’s crown before winding tight.

 

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love, now…_

Steve bobs while Bucky rolls his hips, shallow and slow and still with the music.  Buck is hard and hot against Steve’s tongue, and he palms at his own erection through his pants while he sucks and licks as best he can.

 

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love, now…_

“Not gonna last…” Bucky rasps.  Steve grins when he pulls off to catch his breath.

“Good.”

 

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love now…_

Steve gets his lips as far down Bucky’s dick as he can and swallows, digging his fingers into the backs of Bucky’s thighs.

 

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love, now…_

Bucky tightens under his hands a second before Steve’s mouth is flooded.  It’s salty and bitter as he swallows and coughs, but Steve keeps working until Bucky hisses and pulls him up off the floor.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Bucky smiles and pants into Steve’s mouth, laughing when he realizes the song is still playing.

 

_Come and get your love…_

 

Bucky’s gorgeous and flushed and _Steve_ did that.  He kisses Bucky’s pink cheeks and the tip of his nose before Bucky catches his mouth and groans as he tastes himself there.

 

_Come and get your love…_

Bucky picks up the beat again his hands guide Steve back into the music as they nuzzle and kiss.

 

_Come and get your love._

Grinding ain’t so easy when you’re sensitive, Steve watches Bucky figure out the hard way, though the pressure against his own waiting hardness feels like heaven.  Instead Steve leaves a little space between them, throwing his arms around Bucky’s neck and tugging him in for another kiss.

 

_Hail…(hail…)_

_What’s the matter with you feel right,_

_Don’t you feel right, baby_

 

Bucky drags his hands slow down Steve’s sides, smile lethargic as he palms the front of Steve’s sweatpants.  Steve sees fireworks behind his eyes, a whimper slipping from his mouth into Bucky’s.

 

_Hail…oh yeah,_

_Get it from the main vine, all right…_

Steve catches Bucky’s hand before it can slip into his boxers, shaking his head when Bucky looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“In a minute,” Steve promises, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck.  Buck’s arms wrap nice and tight around Steve’s middle and they sway out the last couple of refrains.

 

_Come and get your love…_

_Come and get your love…_

_Come and get your love…_

_Come and get your love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was inspired by the music and by reading fics that implied Steve Rogers couldn't dance. I'm like "Have you SEEN that boy's hips??" I look forward to your comments!


End file.
